Auto Correct
by Tako Phin
Summary: Zaizen was not Oshitari's Autocorrect. And Oshitari did not need to be autocorrected. Written for Naniwa Pair Week 2016
This story is posted for this challenge:
tenipurishippingweeks . tumblr . co m (remove the spaces)

Naniwa Pair Week Day 1 prompt: Blogging

 **PS: ANY OF YOU READING THIS AND IS CAPABLE OF WRITING SHOULD JOIN IN TOO. REVIVE THIS FANDOM YO!**

* * *

 ** _hsrisashi odyat wsa eibng so curel. he defsated me so bdely!11!1!_**

Zaizen had smacked his forehead on the desk so many times he could feel his skull cracking. After Zaizen had uploaded Oshitari Kenya's impressive pen twirling video online, he turned his partner into an online sensation. Zaizen decided to follow up by having Oshitari blog.

He forgot the Naniwa speed star did not know how to pull the stops.

 ** _ad roday azaisne toddle eme bout the vidoe of merww trwirlubg th e oen . im amasxen at hiw popolujer ti behame11!1_**

The blog reached 200 words in a blink of an eye, and none of the words having more than two letters were spelled correctly. Heck even some words with only two letters were misspelled. Zaizen groaned in misery.

"Oshitari-senpai," Zaizen had enough of cracking his abused skull. He finally spoke up. "You gotta slow down on the typing. At that rate, not even the most advanced auto correct could fix you."

Oshitari's fingers continued to dance away on the keys like a bunch of mad tap dancers. "I've slowed down like a hundred times! The letters are just too close to each other!" Oshitari rebutted like a child.

Zaizen groaned again. He had enough.

"Step aside, senpai." Zaizen forcefully kicked the chair Oshitari was sitting on aside, causing Oshitari to fall sideways to the ground, his fingers twitching as if he was still typing away. Pressing the delete button firmly, Zaizen pulled his chair towards him. "Just dictate the words. I'll type."

Zaizen did not notice the scowl on Oshitari's face as he followed his instructions.

* * *

The blog was not as successful as the video, but it had decent amount of followers. Zaizen took complete charge of it while Oshitari was only the creative director.

One day, without Zaizen's approval, an entry was posted.

 ** _hi i teid to writ r blof b ut i gueds i jusft do thidgs tooo fsat thtat i csnt typte thinsg proerply._**

Zaizen smacked his forehead hard. Oshitari had written an entry on his own. He would have deleted and replaced the entry had it not have so many people commenting on it, mostly questioning what on earth did they just read. Ironically it was the most attention the blog had ever gotten too.

Zaizen could not afford to let that go to waste. Albeit grudgingly, Zaizen burn the midnight oil deciphering the 200 words of rubbish his partner had just posted. The hype should die down soon enough, and Oshitari would give up on posting rubbish on his own, Zaizen convinced himself.

Zaizen's explanatory post earned a lot of attention, as it should be. Since Zaizen never approached Oshitari regarding this, he expected Oshitari to post another tirade of rubbish anytime soon. And he did.

 _'When he wrote 'shithosjoji' I wonder if he meant Shitenhouji?'_

 _'Might mean 'shitsuji (butler)' too'_

 _'I'm so looking forward to the AutoCorrected post!'_

Autocorrect…huh.

What Zaizen had not foreseen was that his corrective move ended up approving what Oshitari was doing. The blog earned more followers, and more existing ones demanded Oshitari's type of post.

So Zaizen spent night after night churning out the 'Autocorrect' posts. If anyone should be tired it should be him. Yet Zaizen found Oshitari banging into things even more frequently these days. Zaizen grimly joked that the concussions helped Oshitari produce those rubbish content.

Then Oshitari stopped posting his rubbish.

Oshitari was sulking when Zaizen confronted him on the rooftop. "I thought the blog thing was mine, y'know. But every time I posted something, you'll have to post something to explain it. I may as well not post anything then."

Sometimes Zaizen wonder who was the older one.

"Look senpai," Zaizen took a seat next to Oshitari. "You're writing too fast. The words are illegible. If the readers can't understand what you're saying, they can't enjoy it."

"Fine." Oshitari said firmly. "I'll try typing with only one finger. That should slow me enough to-"

"No." Zaizen placed his hand over Oshitari's mouth. "Keep doing whatever you're doing. I'll stop. So stop trying to decorate your entire body black and blue."

Smiling, Oshitari placed one hand on Zaizen's cheek, his thumb rubbing over the dark circles under Zaizen's eyes. "I'm not pissed about you posting something over mine. I'm pissed that I've been keeping you awake with my posts. I've tried to slow down. I really did. I'm sorry that you have to stay up late because of me."

Oshitari was indeed the older one, Zaizen nodded in apprehension.

"It's alright senpai." Zaizen placed his hand over Oshitari's. "I don't mind doing it." _As long as you're happy._

"Then I'll continue. But you have to promise me you won't burn the midnight oil for this." Oshitari held up his pinky finger. Zaizen hated this kind of gestures.

"If you get rid of that pinky finger I promise to sleep. I'll just do it during school breaks." Zaizen compromised.

Oshitari broke into grin. "Even better! I'll blog together with my dearest junior!" His hand flew to ruffle Zaizen's hair. It would normally annoy Zaizen to have his hair style tampered with, but this time he could not hold back a smile.

Zaizen was not Oshitari's Autocorrect. And Oshitari did not need to be autocorrected.

He needed Zaizen, as much as Zaizen needed him.

* * *

 **About this pairing:**  
 **I only know Oshitari Kenya as Oshitari Yuushi's brother**  
 **and I know Zaizen as that cool dude that sat the match out with Inui (it was when PoT officially breaks the most fundamental rule of tennis doubles- DOUBLES)**  
 **But after giving them a shot, I find them quite fun to write~  
**


End file.
